The Kids are Alright
by thatwasnotmedicine
Summary: If you thought the mercenaries were bad, you should meet their kids. Watch as the kids get in trouble with the police, steal their parent's weapons, and wreak all kinds of havoc on the poor people they happen to meet. This round: the kids break into a brewery.


**The Kids are Alright**

 _ **The Break In**_

 _19:21_

 _October 29_

 _Harvest, Tennessee_

The cool night sky graced the town of Harvest. Tall black lampposts rose up along the streets, providing illumination for those still wandering in the dark. A few cars and trucks were parked parallel to the buildings lining the old roads. The open stores and restaurants provided warmth to the brisk air. The western architecture provided the perfect platform for the shadows moving along the rooftops.

Jack, Medic's son, jumped a break in the buildings. He wore a black crew neck sweater, black pants, and black boots. Following him was Allie, Medic's daughter. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She wore a dark outfit mirroring Jack's. The two slid alongside the slope of the next roof before jumping the gap once more.

On the street, keeping a careful distance was an old pickup truck. Driving, was Engineer's son, Danny. Sitting in the passenger's seat was Katya, Heavy's daughter. In the bed of the truck were Engineer's daughter, Karen, and Soldier's daughter Susie. Sitting across from the girls were Demo's son, Sam, and Sniper's son, Jimmy. All the teenagers wore a look of determination for their self-appointed mission. Allie and Jack came to a stop at the top of the local brewery.

Their friends in the truck waited in the dark for the two to break in. Allie kneeled before the grate in the roof, retrieving her father's tools from the pouch on her belt. She began to unscrew the grate, while Jack held it steady. With the clink of the last screw hitting the surface of the roof, Jack was able to pry the grate from its seal. Using his mother's grappling gauntlet gun, he lowered into the new opening in the roof. Allie began to slide down the rope too fast, and managed to knock Jack down, forcing him to the ground with a crash. Jack cried out in pain, holding his shoulder, and Allie hushed him. Jack returned her sound with a glare.

Allie turned towards the loading dock door, and rolled it open for Danny to back into. Once the truck was in its place, the teenagers jumped from the truck and began to infiltrate the warehouse. Katya and Susie teamed up to pick up the heavier crates of beer, loading them into the truck together. Sam, armed with a smoke bomb, kept watch on the exterior. Jimmy joined him, armed with an airsoft rifle. Danny met up with Allie and Jack.

"Y'all ok?" Danny remarked, noticing Jack holding his shoulder.

"Allie pushed me, I think I dislocated my bloody arm." Jack explained, sending a glare over to his sister.

"You weren't going fast enough. We have a time constraint, remember?" Allie hissed back.

"Y'all realize, you're gonna have to get back up to the roof to lock the grate back in place, right?" Karen reminded the two. She pushed a strand of red hair back behind her ear.

"Wonderful." Jack rolled his eyes. "And Allie dislocated my shoulder."

"Oh, button it." Allie ordered. "Let's have a look."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near my arm." Jack stepped back. His dark blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I don't care about your stupid arm. I want the grappling gun." Allie demanded.

"Bugger off," Jack ordered. The two siblings bickered back and forth, until a whistle interrupted them.

"Ah, you guys, we have a slight dilemma." Jimmy called.

"We need tae get out of here." Sam chimed in.

"Why?" Danny asked anxiously.

"Coppers," Susie announced, pushing her helmet up so she could see.

"We must leave now." Katya added.

Allie and Jack shared a glance. Jack sighed in defeat and removed the grappling gun from his forearm. "Fine."

"We'll meet y'all in my backyard." Danny yelled over his shoulder as he ran towards the truck. The teenagers, excluding Allie and Jack, made a speedy departure. Allie fumbled with the device in a panic.

"Now, stupid." Jack ordered.

"I'm trying." Allie glared. She clasped it to her forearm. "Aha!"

She aimed carefully for the ceiling, and pulled down on the trigger. The grappling hook fired, and the hook planted itself into the ground.

"You idiot! You put it on backwards!" Jack cried out in exasperation.

"Freeze!" An officer yelled at the twins.

"Oh, hell." Allie cursed.

"I knew I should have left you at home." Jack glared accusingly.

"Alright, kids, come on." The officer handcuffed both Allie and Jack.

"We're dead." Allie declared. The officer gave the pair a stern lecture as he loaded them into the back seat of his patrol car. All the twins could think of was the punishment they were sure to suffer upon getting dropped off at their parent's doorstep. Five minutes later, the officer rang the doorbell to the kids' home. The door swung open, and there stood their mother and father.

"Oh, what the bloody hell did you two do?" Lucy, the teens' mother demanded.

"I caught these two breaking into the brewery down on third. It didn't look like they stole anything. I must have caught them right as they broke in. I figured I'd let them off on a warning, provided you two consent to signing for them." The officer explained.

"Of course, officer. We'll handle it from here." Medic confirmed. "You two, in."

Allie and Jack stalked into the house while Lucy spoke to the officer, with Medic standing over her shoulder. He turned as he watched the two enter the house, noticing Jack's injured shoulder. Once the door clicked shut, Lucy faced the teens.

"What were you thinking?" Lucy demanded of the two. "Jack, what happened to your shoulder?"

"I think I dislocated it on the fall." Jack explained.

"What fall? How did you two – is that my grappling gun?" Lucy demanded, examining Allie's arm.

"It's quite harder to use than it looks." Allie laughed nervously.

"Jack, let me see your arm." Medic ordered.

"I'm ok, it's not that bad." Jack shrugged, taking a careful step backwards.

"I don't know who raised you two. I know I most certainly did not raise you to act this way! Who orchestrated this whole thing?" Lucy crossed her arms.

"Jack." Allie pointed quickly.

"Wha?" Jack looked at his sister in surprise. "I did not! Mum, Allie was the one who stole your OWWW!"

"You're shoulder's fixed." Medic confirmed, resetting Jack's shoulder back in to place.

"Thanks, doc." Jack glared at his father's back.

"Bitte." Medic waved before joining Lucy's side.

"You are both grounded for a month. Go up to your rooms now." Lucy ordered. "Allison, give me my grappling hook."

Allie begrudgingly handed over the gauntlet, and joined her brother as he ascended the stairs. Lucy turned to glare at Medic.

"What?"

"You know what." Lucy accused.

"I don't believe I do." Medic admitted.

"My weapons are locked up. The only people who have access to them, are you, and I." Lucy explained.

"I did not supply them with weapons." Medic laughed.

"Jackie copied mum's finger." Millie, Medic's youngest daughter, called from the large recliner in the living room. She ran her hands down her dark hair, and gave her parents a coy smile.

"How did Jack copy mum's finger?" Lucy asked.

"He said he needed my play-dough, and he gave me five dollars, so I wouldn't tell you." Millie explained, holding up her small hand to emphasize. "Five is how many years I am!"

"Very good, Millie. Auf Deutsch?" Medic prompted.

The young girl counted quietly to herself. "Funf!"

"Sehr gut!" Medic beamed at his daughter. He picked her up in his arms and spun her around. "You're a very smart girl."

"I know, daddy," Millie responded proudly.

"Unbelievable." Lucy shook her head.

"Hm?" Medic asked.

"I can't believe he stole my finger print." Lucy glowered. Medic laughed as if it was a joke. "How is this funny?"

"How is it not?" Medic snorted.

"Our children are turning into criminals." Lucy answered in exasperation.

"At least they're resourceful." Medic shrugged.

"This is your fault." Lucy pointed.

"How so?" Medic smirked.

"He takes after you." Lucy declared.

"Hardly. If I was orchestrating this little debacle, I would have just cut your fingers off. No need to bribe someone else. No loose ends. If anything, this is on you." Medic pointed out. Lucy glared. "Alright, I'll go talk to him. Off to bed, Millie."

"Goodnight, daddy!" Millie pecked her father on the cheek before crawling up the stairs on all fours.

"I will admit their stunt was quite impressive." Lucy thought.

"Indeed." Medic nodded in agreement.

Lucy climbed the stairs halfway, "Come to bed with me, once you're finished speaking with your son."

"As you wish." Medic bowed. He then climbed the stairs behind her and started towards Jack's room. Medic knocked on the door. "Jack, I'm coming in."

Medic pushed the door open, and saw his son missing from the bedroom. The window was open, letting cool air breeze into the room. Medic cracked a smile, and checked on Allie. Seeing her room empty as well, he decided this was an issue best left for the morning.


End file.
